


Sometimes, I dream

by Nightchild78



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightchild78/pseuds/Nightchild78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, dreaming is all that is left to you after you lose everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, I dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping that there is some poetry in it. This is inspired by a french song, "La Fin de la fin du monde" by Calogero (literally "The End of the end of the world"). Special thanks to my beta reader, welshscotsman.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sometimes, I dream.

And in my dream, there are no more screams and no more cries. There is no pain and no death anywhere. This is the end of the end of the world.

In my dream, the seas are still. All the birds have ceased to sing. All the bees have left the fields. The wind has ceased to blow and the rain doesn't fall anymore.

In my dream, I walk through the peaceful twilight.

Then, you are here, just before me. I look at you and you look at me.

Everything is so quiet around us. Not a single word, or a noise, or the slightest movement to disturb the stillness. All the whispers of the world have fallen silent to let me say it to you.

_I love you, Ianto. You know that, don't you ?_

You don't answer. You just take my hand and smile softly. And it makes me so happy that all I wish is to never wake up.

But the dawn always has to break and drag you away from me... until I dream again.

_End._

 


End file.
